the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Whimsicott, Scrafty, Metagross! The ExtraDex 5
|image=Extra5.jpg|show=The ExtraDex!|epnumber=5|season=1|airdate=Mar 10, 2014|people=Rival Jimmy|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Typhlosion, Shedinja, Bulbasaur|next=Blaziken, Togekiss, Luxray}} Whimsicott, Scrafty, Metagross! - The ExtraDex #5 is the fifth episode of The ExtraDex! series. It is hosted by Rival Jimmy and it covers Whimsicott, Scrafty, and Metagross! It was aired on March 10th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The ExtraDex, Jimmy updates past episodes with new trivia and battle strategy from Pokemon X and Y, three at a time! This week, Jimmy rambles for 3+ minutes about Scrafty (and mentions Whimsicott and Metagross briefly)." - Youtube description Whimsicott New/Updated Trivia General Info * Whimsicott got the new Fairy-type in gen 6 New/Updated Battle Strategy 'Prankster Stall' * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Prankster * Nature: Bold (+Defense, -Attack) * Evs: 252 Hp / 252 Def / 4 Sp. Atk * Moves: ** Stun Spore ** Moonblast ** Leech Seed ** Encore * The same set from The Dex still works the same, but with the added resistances granted by the Fairy typing, Substitue is no loner required. Instead, use the strong Fairy move moonblast to also protect you from getting shut down by taunt * Stun Spore and Leech Seed works well with Encore for a stalling set Scrafty New/Updated Trivia In-Depth Trivia * The hoodie that hangs aroung it's neck, the wide stance of to hold it's baggy pants up, and even it's sprite animation in Black and White where he appears to be chewing something and does a little hop, which bears a striking resemblance to the Yosamite Sam cowboy strut, bears a resemblance to classic Western outlaws * The leather chaps, the bandanda, references to chewing tobaco and walking with spurs, it's Dark typing can be connected to the fact that outlaws were considered people outside te protection of the law, and it's pre-evolution living in a desert in a representation of the United States all add up to being a Western outlaw New/Updated Battle Strategy 'Dragon Dance Sweeper' * Item: Life Orb* * Ability: Shed Skin* * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack)* * Evs: 252 Atk / 4 Sp. Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** High-Jump Kick ** Crunch ** Dragon Dance ** Poison Jab * Use Dragon Dance, High Jump Kick and Crunch, but a few staple changes in gen 6 have shifted it's role quite a bit, so put Poison Jab on the last slot to deal with i'ts 4x weakness to Fairies 'Bulky Sweeper' * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Shed Skin * Nature: Careful (+Sp. Defense, -Attack) * Evs: 252 Hp / 4 Atk / 252 Sp. Def * Moves: ** Bulk-Up ** Rest ** Drain Punch ** Knock Off * Both of Scrafty's Defense stats are at an admirable 115, so Super Training it in Sp. Def can make it take special hits, and to cover anythng else, use Bulk-Up * Use Rest if your health is low, and you don't have to worry about falling asleep because of the ability Shed Skin which heals off status conditions every turn by 30%. This will also protect you from status moves like Will-o-Wisp lr Toxic. * Use Drain Punch for more staying power, and Knock Off which got a huge buff in gen 6 to 65 base power. Knock Off also removes te opposing Pokemon's hold item and if it succesfully does it, the move will get a 1.5x boost on top of STAB Metagross New/Updated Trivia General Info * Metagross lost its good defensive typing because Steel doesn't resist both Ghost- and Dark-types anymore, making it vulnerable to those types New/Updated Battle Strategy 'Direct Gliscor Counter' * Item: Weakness Policy * Ability: Clear Body* * Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack) * Evs: 252 Hp / 252 Atk / 4 Spe * Moves: ** Magnet Rise ** Agility ** Ice Punch ** Meteor Mash * Switch in Metagross when you know Gliscor is going to use Toxic * Glicor will most definitely go fo Earthquake, so use your bulk to take the hit then use Magnt Rise * Gliscor will probably switch, so use Agility to set-up then use Ice Punch on the off-chance Gliscor stays in or sweep with Meteor Mash * It's a risky set, so the weakness policy might be useful since you are going to take a super effective hit anyways Gallery Extra5.jpg|Thumbnail Extra5IP.jpg|Metagross Ice Punch Extra5A.jpg|Metagross Agility Extra5MR.jpg|Metagross Magnet Rise Extra5WP.jpg|Metagross Weakness Policy Extra5KO.jpg|Scrafty Knock Off Extra5DP.jpg|Scrafty Drain Punch Extra5BU.jpg|Scrafty Bulk Up Extra5E.jpg|Whimsicott Encore Extra5SS.jpg|Whimsicott Stun Spore Extra5LS.jpg|Whimsicott Leech Seed Extra5MB.jpg|Whimsicott Moonblast EndCard.jpg|End Card Category:The ExtraDex! Category:Whimsicott Category:Scrafty Category:Metagross